1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial flowers and more particularly pertains to a new artificial flower bloom insert for inserting into a stem of a live plant to simulate a bloom of the plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial flowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial flowers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art artificial flowers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,604; 3,041,766; Des. 246,232; 5,395,664; 4,937,109; and 501,134.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new artificial flower bloom insert. The inventive device includes a bloom portion formed to resemble a flower bloom and an elongate tubular stem portion coupled to the flower bloom at one end of the stem portion. The other end of the stem portion is adapted for insertion into a stem of a plant.
In these respects, the artificial flower bloom insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inserting into a stem of a live plant to simulate a bloom of the plant.